Menodora Ollivander
Menodora 'Puck' Ollivander (b. 2nd of January, 1980) is a half-blood witch born to Robert Ollivander and Lyra Fawley, making her the only granddaughter of the famous wandmaker Garrick Ollivander from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. Menodora was born in France and remained there with her mother and father for almost a decade when tragedy struck and her mother died before her eyes when she was only six years old. Her father became griefstricken and the pair moved to London to live with her grandfather and from then on customers of Ollivanders would regularly see the smallest Ollivander in the shop as her interest for wandlore got spiked the moment they arrived. Biography FAMILY LINEAGE Puck is descendant from the Ollivander family, which was completely pure-blood until her great-grandfather Gervaise Ollivander married the muggleborn Olivia Fairchild. Eventhough no longer pure-blood, Puck's family lineage consists of several pureblood families, especially from the sacred twenty-eight before the 1900s, making Puck's lineage somewhat prestigeous. The families she is mainly related to consist of the Fawley family, the Macmillian family, the Prewett family, the Gaunt Family, and the Black family. The Ollivanders have always neatly kept track of their own lineage and have a completely family tree written down in a large book, which is passed down each generation. Through all these families, Puck is faintly related to the Weasley family (through Prewett) and the Potter family (through Gaunt). Naturally as descendant of wealthy, powerful pureblood families, as well as running a highly successful wandshop for centuries, the Ollivander family is quite well off and will likely continue to be wealthy if the wandshop is kept into the family. CHILDHOOD AND ACCEPTION INTO HOGWARTS Menodora ‘Puck’ Ollivander was born in Lille, France at 1am under a full moon to Robert Ollivander and Lyra Ollivander née Fawley after both believed they could not have children. Only a few hours after being born, her hair already started changing colour which immediately gave away to her parents that she was a metamorphmagus, though this came to no surprise to her mother as it had sometimes come up in her family over the centuries. Puck lived in France with her mother as her father travelled for his work and spend her childhood there happy and content as both parents doted on her. Unfortunately her mother died of due to cerebral hemorrhage in their home, right infront of Puck when she was 6 years old, which left a scar in the girl’s mind. Griefstricken, her father sold their home in France and relocated to London, in his father’s house. From that moment, Puck was raised by her grandfather Garrick Ollivander as her father completely focussed on his job out of grief. Spending her days running around the shop, she was enchanted by her grandfather’s expertise and spend hours with him listening to him telling her about wandlore, even went with him to fetch core materials for wands sometimes. Whilst living with her grandfather it was then that she slowly learned to cook, something to keep her occupied as her grandfather was busy crafting wands and also the time where it might have indictated that her wandless magic was more than just a little witch getting used to her powers. At age 11, Puck got her hogwarts letter and Ollivander actually let her go around the shop and pick her own wand as he was confident his granddaughter had great talent in the matter. An he was right. From the first try taking a wand from the shelves a wand of Hawtorn with Phoenix feather core, thirteen and three quarter inches long and flexible, choose Puck when she held it in her hand. When she went to Hogwarts and it was time for the sorting ceremony, Puck caused a commotion by having a hatstall that lasted exactly 9 minutes and 35 seconds, during which bets were made about how long it would be until the hat had decided. Puck didn’t quite help the hat, being mischievous as she is, talking with the hat only caused it to be more conflicted. But eventually, after the almost ten minutes deliberation whether to put her in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, her Ravenclaw side won by a hair due to her thirst for knowledge on the subject of wandlore and transfiguration